


The Dance of Whitestone

by scoutbokmal



Series: Folklore related stories [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Swedish folklore - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bard Percy (kind of?), Dark, Dark Percy, Folklore, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: Basically a folklore au centered around Whitestone, the Briarwoods and Percy.Years after the Briarwoods took over Whitestone, during a party, a new musician plays.
Series: Folklore related stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972834
Kudos: 6





	The Dance of Whitestone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it can’t be unlearned (i’ve known the warmth of your doorway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026486) by [NotAFicWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFicWriter/pseuds/NotAFicWriter). 
  * Inspired by [take me back into your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376923) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



> Based off of the Swedish folktale Hårgadansen (the Hårga Dance). Links to my translation of the original tale and a song at the end.
> 
> See if you can find the characters I've hidden among the guests

Once upon a time, there was a bright young boy. Born to a family who wasn't quite royalty, but not far off. As a middle child, he was more or less free to pursue whatever interest took his fancy; and as such he began tinkering quite young. It turned out that he had quite a knack for it, and soon the castle filled with the sounds of his music boxes. His family was appreciative of his talents, as they would have been no matter what he'd put his fancy to.

But the good times were not to last, and one night, that wasn't at all the dark and stormy variety that would have been suitable for such a deed, the couple that the family had welcomed with open arms killed the entire family. Only the young boy survived, the shock of the ordeal turning his hair white.

Years later the Briarwoods held a big feast, celebrating the trade deal they had ensured between the continents of Tal Dorei and Wildemount; facilitated by the construction of a bridge, in which the Briarwoods had been instrumental. The guests were varied and colourful, coming from all over. Some of the people who had traveled the furthest were an archmage and his three apprentices - two boys and one girl - from Rexxentrum, and a son of a wealthy family from Deastock (who mainly had traveled there because the rumours that there was going to be a showing of a great new invention: a machine that created music by the turning of a handle). There was also a delegation of people from the Ashari; the headmaster of the Air Ashari along with his daughter (who would soon begin her aramente). The most striking guests, however, were a goliath and his gnome friend, if only because of the size difference. There was also a pair of half elven twins (although they went mostly unnoticed, as they were there to blackmail their father).

After the excellent food, it was time for the dancing to begin. The first musicians to take to the stage was a travelling troupe; led by a half-orc violinist. But the one that stole the show was one of the other members, a brown-haired gnome. The Lord and lady Briarwood were of course the first on the dance floor, as is suitable for the hosts at such an event. The evening went on, and when the travelling troupe went to take a break a new person entered the stage. He had a strange box-like device hanging in front of him, the like of which noone had ever seen before. Clothed completely in black, with a big black hat and burning eyes, he cut a striking figure. He started turning the crank that stuck out of the side of the box, and the most wonderful music began streaming from it. Although nothing like anyone had ever heard before, soon all of the people were dancing, and were unable to stop.They danced until their legs were aching and their feet bled. They danced until they wore out their shoes, and still the mysterious figure played. As the dawn approached, he led them up the mountain, and still they danced. Once on the top, they continued to dance, now in a ring.

They danced until their feet were pulp, and they danced until their shins were no more. Their thighs became shorter and shorter, and still they danced. They danced until nothing but grinning skulls were left, still moving in the circle, moving in their macabre parody of a dance. You can still see that circle the dancers wore into the mountain, and sometimes, when the conditions are right, you can still see their skulls; still in their morbid dance. Sometimes, when the conditions are right, you can hear that eerie music; like nothing you've ever heard before. If you do, turn around and walk back down with all haste, lest you join in in the dance yourself.

The mysterious figure and his equally mysterious box was never seen again, seemingly having vanished into thin air. Although it is said that he had snow white hair, despite his youthful appearance; and that as he led the dancers up the mountain you could occasionally hear an infernal cackle and see smoke pouring out of his eves and mouth. Although, it's best to not put too much stock in such rumours, for who would have been left alive to tell the tale?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and constructive criticisms always welcome!  
> The promised links:  
> Song (in swedish, but with english translation in the description): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI3iX8WtzaM  
> My translation/interpretation of the story: https://scoutbokmal20.tumblr.com/post/630989166156644352/fanfic
> 
> Basically, what happened here (in my head at least) is that Percy still made that deal with Orthax, but in this universe it manifested differently; and instead of a gun, he built the music box.


End file.
